MegaMan NT Warrior
MegaMan NT Warrior, known in Japan as Rockman.EXE (ロックマンエグゼ Rokkuman Eguze), is an anime and manga series based on Capcom's Mega Man Battle Network video game series, part of the Mega Man franchise. The anime series, produced by Xebec, ran for five seasons on TV Tokyo in Japan between March 2002 and September 2006, reaching 209 episodes in total. The series focuses on Lan Hikari and his NetNavi, MegaMan.EXE as they build their friendship while dealing with threats from various NetCrime organizations. MegaMan NT Warrior (Season 1) Evil Empress Roll! (Part 1) (Episode 18) Roll is infected with dark energy and turns against her partner MegaMan. megamanntw-ep018-001.jpg megamanntw-ep018-002.jpg megamanntw-ep018-003.jpg megamanntw-ep018-004.jpg megamanntw-ep018-005.jpg megamanntw-ep018-006.jpg megamanntw-ep018-007.jpg megamanntw-ep018-008.jpg megamanntw-ep018-009.jpg megamanntw-ep018-010.jpg megamanntw-ep018-011.jpg megamanntw-ep018-012.jpg megamanntw-ep018-013.jpg megamanntw-ep018-014.jpg megamanntw-ep018-015.jpg megamanntw-ep018-016.jpg megamanntw-ep018-017.jpg megamanntw-ep018-018.jpg megamanntw-ep018-019.jpg megamanntw-ep018-020.jpg megamanntw-ep018-021.jpg megamanntw-ep018-022.jpg megamanntw-ep018-023.jpg megamanntw-ep018-024.jpg megamanntw-ep018-025.jpg megamanntw-ep018-026.jpg megamanntw-ep018-027.jpg megamanntw-ep018-028.jpg megamanntw-ep018-029.jpg megamanntw-ep018-030.jpg megamanntw-ep018-031.jpg megamanntw-ep018-032.jpg megamanntw-ep018-033.jpg megamanntw-ep018-034.jpg megamanntw-ep018-035.jpg megamanntw-ep018-036.jpg megamanntw-ep018-037.jpg megamanntw-ep018-038.jpg megamanntw-ep018-039.jpg megamanntw-ep018-040.jpg Evil Empress Roll! (Part 2) (Episode 19) Roll is on a rampage, disobeying Maylu and beating MegaMan to a pulp. Higsby reappears before it's too late and informs Maylu that the "Devil" chip will be negated if another chip is inserted. Thus, Roll returns to normal, but she's too damaged to continue in the tournament. megamanntw-ep019-001.jpg megamanntw-ep019-002.jpg megamanntw-ep019-003.jpg megamanntw-ep019-004.jpg megamanntw-ep019-005.jpg megamanntw-ep019-006.jpg megamanntw-ep019-007.jpg megamanntw-ep019-008.jpg megamanntw-ep019-009.jpg megamanntw-ep019-010.jpg megamanntw-ep019-011.jpg megamanntw-ep019-012.jpg megamanntw-ep019-013.jpg megamanntw-ep019-014.jpg megamanntw-ep019-015.jpg megamanntw-ep019-016.jpg megamanntw-ep019-017.jpg megamanntw-ep019-018.jpg megamanntw-ep019-019.jpg megamanntw-ep019-020.jpg megamanntw-ep019-021.jpg megamanntw-ep019-022.jpg megamanntw-ep019-023.jpg megamanntw-ep019-024.jpg megamanntw-ep019-025.jpg megamanntw-ep019-026.jpg megamanntw-ep019-027.jpg megamanntw-ep019-028.jpg megamanntw-ep019-029.jpg megamanntw-ep019-030.jpg megamanntw-ep019-031.jpg megamanntw-ep019-032.jpg megamanntw-ep019-033.jpg megamanntw-ep019-034.jpg megamanntw-ep019-035.jpg megamanntw-ep019-036.jpg megamanntw-ep019-037.jpg megamanntw-ep019-038.jpg megamanntw-ep019-039.jpg megamanntw-ep019-040.jpg megamanntw-ep019-041.jpg megamanntw-ep019-042.jpg megamanntw-ep019-043.jpg megamanntw-ep019-044.jpg megamanntw-ep019-045.jpg megamanntw-ep019-046.jpg megamanntw-ep019-047.jpg megamanntw-ep019-048.jpg MegaMan NT Warrior: Axess (Season 2) SavageMan Returns (Episode 17) Ms. Yuri hypnotizes her twin sister Ms. Mari using a pair of Clackers. Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 7.26.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 7.26.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 7.26.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 7.27.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 7.27.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 7.27.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 7.27.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 7.27.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 7.27.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 7.28.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 7.29.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 7.30.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 7.30.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 7.30.29 PM.png Wavering Heart (Episode 28) During a fashion show where Ms. Yuri is plotting to use holographic cloaking brooches at a modeling show to steal important data, backstage models get hypnotized by a separate set of clothes, ones designed the Nebula for the models to advance his plans. Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 7.49.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 7.49.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 7.49.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 7.50.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 7.50.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 7.50.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 7.50.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 7.50.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 7.51.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 7.52.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 7.52.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 7.52.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 7.53.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 7.53.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 7.57.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 7.57.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 7.57.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 7.57.48 PM.png Rockman.EXE Stream (Season 3) Shademan's Counterattack/Space-Time Battle (Episode 31/32) MegaMan.EXE got bitten by ShadeMan in the neck which infuses him with evil energy. ShadeMan possess MegaMan.EXE to attack his allies until Lan restores him with the VaccineChip.Category:Anime Category:Possessed Female Category:Possession Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Corruption Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Traditional Hypnosis Category:Sci-Fi Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Brainwashing Category:Mind Control Category:Comedic Hypnosis Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Possessed Male Category:Pages in Need of Screencaps